No Limits
by Bridgewater1989
Summary: Placed after Chap 54, Kaname and Yuuki have grown closer and Kaname feels it's time Yuuki knew the truth about him. What type of problems arise when a guest shows up at the Aidous' Estates? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Blind Love

**Disclaimer for Entire Story:** _I do not own Vampire Knight or any of these characters. They are the rightful property of Matsuri Hino._

**Dedicated to:** _Arret, she is the one betaing this story. She also gave me the inspiration to get back into the spirit of writing instead of just roleplaying in my free time._

**A/N:** _It's been almost two years since I wrote a Fanfiction, so I'm kinda rusty. _

_I anticipate reviews to help me improve my writing, to try and continue writing what people like, but for the sake of time, if you don't like Kaname and Yuuki as a pair then please don't leave reviews saying the story sucks just because they are together in it. I do read my reviews and if you prefer Zero and Yuuki together than you can look up one of their stories._

_I will have Zero show up in the later chapters though and there will be interactions between him and Yuuki, just not Zeki action. Also, I have my own plan to play with Kaito and Sara, so this story is based right after Chapter 54 of Vampire Knight. I finished the ball in my head the way I feel it finished best to accommodate my randomly thought up plot. I have most of this story done in my head; I just don't know how it ends yet._

_I hope you all enjoy. Added Note:I fixed a couple things._

_

* * *

  
_

"STO-…" a frail, freezing, lost five year old human girl had started to yell in protest, as a large man with blood red eyes tried to bite her neck and drain her of her life-force. The girl had absolutely no memory; she didn't know she was the beloved daughter of the recently passed Kuran Juuri and Haruka, or the adored sister of Kuran Kaname, a child to the most prestigious bloodline of the entire vampire race, a true Pureblood princess, a future queen. No, all this tiny child knew was this ravenous creature trying to bite her tiny neck was going to kill her.

Falling back into the snow in hopes of getting away from the man, suddenly the air was filled with a rusty copper scent and the white around her became splattered red with blood. Blinking her large brown eyes and feeling a couple drops of blood stain her face; she looked up to see a tall, beautiful boy with shoulder length chocolate brown hair coated with the thick red liquid on his left side as her attacker disappeared into the blizzard as dust.

The boy's similar glowing red eyes to that of her attacker, turned to look at her through the locks of the thick stray hair hanging down in and between them. Though these eyes should have told her tiny mind to try and run as well, as they were the eyes of predators that looked like humans; vampire eyes. She was transfixed and fascinated by this figure, by her hero, her savior and more so by the single question that slipped out of his mouth as he licked the blood off his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sincere words flowed through his lips and his eyes seemed to watch her bleak face carefully, but she didn't know how to respond or how to speak. When she moved to sniff at the blood soaked into her mitten, a tender hand stopped her before her curious mind would've let her taste it. It was the vile blood of a disgraceful vampire, but tender words that had warmed her in the snowy abyss were spoken again.

"Don't touch that." Then a moment passed as luminous brown eyes looked at those long and beautiful fingers now inside her mittened hand, only to have more unfamiliar words register to her from the beautiful boy. "I said…why are you alone in this sort of place?" Looking up from the youth's hand to his face, the tiny girl again just blinked in response.

As he moved to straighten back up and didn't let go of her hand, the older child simple said, "Come here." Where else was she going to go? This was the only helpful person she had seen…that she remembered.

Then as the boy looked back to her with deep eyes, eyes she would later compare to auburn or wine coloring, he introduced himself with a soft smile. "I'm Kaname. You?" The older brother she didn't remember and yet he wasn't giving away anything to her. He was testing her knowledge, her memories and the girl, Yuuki, didn't know anything. Her blank expression with warm, inquisitive brown eyes looked back into his heavy-lidded burgundy orbs.

As she shivered, he noticed and though he might have assumed she was trembling from fear, he knew she was only cold and needed warmth. Did the cold not really bother him?

Without much warning Kaname turned and crouched down to hug the tiny girl's frame to his body. His tiny bit of body heat helped. "Ooh, it's okay."

He paused before adding in a tone that made her tiny heart freeze in an emotion she didn't understand, it wasn't fear, but it made moisture build up at the corner of her eyes. "You are afraid, right?" His slightly warming breath brushed the side of her face before he gave her a gentle soothing kiss and for some reason that moisture trickled down the side of her doll like face as he added. "It's alright now." She wanted to tell this Kaname something, let him know she wasn't afraid of him or the blood on him. It was just cold, and yet nuzzling into his arms was warming her up and she felt completely safe in the embrace...

* * *

"Yuuki, how many fingers am I holding up?" came the matured smooth, voice of that same boy, twelve years after that day in the blizzard, as he sat on the bed's ledge beside the still tiny girl. There was about a foot difference in height between Kuran Yuuki and her fiancée, Kuran Kaname, but that didn't matter to them. Love wasn't something that actually had a limit or a regulation upon it, contrary to the believes that humans were taught, and with the way that defects came into their blood it made sense; but vampires were above birth defects and the Kuran bloodline was the purest due to intermarrying.

A soft sigh came from petite brunette sitting before the highly amused sounding man she had adored from that snowy day and grown to love for ten years as a human girl, and was just recently free to express her love for said man now, now that she really had no species boundary between them.

"Kaname, I can't see anything." She calmly answered and was refrained from gesturing with her hands as one of his warm, large and gentle hands held hers clasped together in her lap. "I still don't understand why you insisted I had to wear a blindfold." The Pureblood female added in a faint disgruntled whisper with a pout turning down the corner of her full lips.

A shock of electricity raced down her spine the instant the left side of her neck became exposed as a thick curtain of waist-length brunette hair was brushed back over her shoulder and tucked lovingly behind her ear, only to intensify as soft fingertips tenderly caressed her neck and then slowly moved to her jaw-line, following it to the point of her chin. Yuuki's heart-rate instantly jumped up several beats even with this chaste action, and then proceeded to flutter when she felt Kaname's warm, tingling breath flow over her lips.

"Please don't make such a face Yuuki." She heard him softly plead, and that electrical shock was amped up to the voltage of lightning as she could feel his body heat radiating from him in their close proximity. Kaname's clean, masculine scent enveloped her and filled Yuuki's mind.

It seemed the edge of her bed didn't find any need to protest Kaname's movement as he leaned towards her, but it did the moment she tried to blindly find his lips by following the warm current of sweet breath. Not only was it her bed that seemed to disapprove, but his thumb and index finger seemed to keep her rooted in place too. Only with the slight whimper of disappoint, did she find that Kaname's smirking lips brushed against hers in a ghost of a kiss, but this was enough to get her eyes to close behind the black silk blindfold to savor the touch.

The faint kiss held enough power in it to make Yuuki's world stop for a second. The texture of those perfect lips, smooth and moist against hers made everything irrelevant in existence but their owner. One kiss from Kaname was enough to make even the eighteen year old vampire's worse days good, it could make her forget the scolding she had undergone from Aidou Hanabusa for failing one of his many tests on worldly subjects and vampire history, comfort her in knowing that she was not exactly an orphan (as she had him and would always have him). Though both of her parents were dead, it made the miserable times of being a high rank vampire enjoyable, and even eased the pain of knowing she was still hated by her childhood friend and former Cross Academy prefect comrade, Kiryuu Zero; the future president of the Vampire Hunter Association and self-proclaimed enemy of the Pureblood vampires.

There was a content sound that came from deep within Yuuki's throat at the simple action. However, her mind seemed to focus on the expression she had felt upon his lips even in that second. Opening her eyes and narrowing them in her isolated darkness, the younger Kuran quickly found her tongue. "What is so amusing, Kaname?" Her soft, soprano voice was slightly defensive.

"You," he simple answered, not taken aback from her reaction and brought his lips back to hers to give a soft, but proper chaste kiss, one she got to respond to as it lasted more than a second. Shortly into the kiss, Yuuki felt Kaname smile again against her lips.

The normal steady heartbeat that was the Pureblood prince's sped up and even seeming to flutter a bit like hers, Yuuki could hear it, just as clear as the sound of her own pulse speeding up past her ears. Yuuki ignored the smile, as her own lips couldn't help but turn upwards either in her blind bliss. A moment more passed before Kaname leaned back away from her and broke their pleasant contact, leaving her lips cold but warmth spread from her head down to her toes.

"Yuuki, I would like to take you to somewhere a bit more private than here." The words came out so huskily spoken next to her right ear, the tiny Kuran held her breath for a second. "A surprise for you," the older Kuran added, "that is what the blindfold is for." His breath with its gentle breeze was making gooseflesh spread across her skin like wildfire.

"Wh-wh-where is more private than yours or my room?" she questioned. Feeling that it was justified as it wasn't like the two of them had progressed in their intimacy beyond making out in either room. However, it seemed like Yuuki's bed was louder than Kaname's large, heavenly soft, king size bed inside their temporary residency of the Aidous' guest wing; her bed always made her antsier and so easy to be embarrassed. At the current moment, Yuuki's face was alight with a burning shade of scarlet with the thoughts of their private moments not far from the noble vampires in the other wings of the elaborate mansion.

Residing within the Aidou estates was a precautionary step made by Kaname to keep Yuuki safe while he was out with the Lord Aidou gaining the trust of other high class, noble vampires, though Yuuki was pretty sure that few people could refuse him or would willing risk it, and leaving her with the company of her tutor and former upperclassmen of the Night Class (the secret class for only vampires at Cross Academy) Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, and Souen Ruka. All three vampire nobles were very trusted by Kaname, and, on occasion, when ordered, the lithe and dour Seiren, whose dedication could be extremely intimidating, would be her guard.

Yuuki really needed to get to know her powers. So others didn't have to fuss over her so much and Kaname could be sure she was safe from harm along with lower his stress level. With these thoughts though, Yuuki also knew it was just who her beloved was, over protective of her and having to live separated for ten years with hidden emotions from both, the tiny vampire understood his over eccentric behavior.

The hand that hadn't moved from her chin flowed back down her neck and across her shoulder, before moving down to take purchase of her side. "Besides our family manor, probably nowhere," he replied begrudgingly with his phantom lips brushing the spot right below her ear. The simple action didn't help lighten the shade of red on the female's face or her rigid posture. "However, I do have something set up for us a little closer nonetheless. Shall I take you there, Yuuki?" His distracting words were back in her ear.

"C-can I take th-this bla-blindfold off?" the hopeful girl answered with her own question.

The reply was a soft teasing chuckle, "We'll see." Instead of instant hesitation there was exhilaration that raced through her veins at his vaguely teasing response. The hyperbole even gave her a mild shock to know that there was a kinky side that was surfacing.

_What type of pervert is Kaname turning me into?_ She couldn't help but think with a smile, but instantly regretted it the moment she heard another amused chuckle though it was darker in nature.

"Can I take that look as a 'Yes'?" his seductive voice purred as his warm body moved away from her, taking his hypnotic scent with him.

"Can I ever say no to you?" She replied in a level tone, though it was weak with her attempt to stay calm and collected. But Yuuki was aware that her burning face would tell her prince everything he needed to know.

However a sudden shift in the air, in Kaname's playful aura made Yuuki's previously blazing flesh freeze in the sudden chill that rippled away from the other Kuran. There was no reply, but finally her bed seemed to acknowledge Kaname's movement as he stood up, her hands that had been warmed by his this whole time was instantly assaulted by the cool winter air that seeped into the warm mansion from her cracked open window. No sound of him pacing towards her door and if Yuuki's vampire senses had still been dormant, she would have been anxious, thinking Kaname had left her room, but his presence could be felt standing a couple feet from her bed.

Getting up from her bed, thankful to have her bedroom's floor clean from clothes or other hazards that could trip her, the petite brunette followed the sound of Kaname's blood and took a hold of his right arm in a comforting hold. Hearing his hair shift and only knowing from the feeling of having his perceptive burgundy eyes analyze her, Yuuki felt his gaze back on her.

"I didn't mean to…"

His left index finger touched her lips in a soft means of silencing her. "Yuuki, you said nothing wrong. So don't apologize." Kaname tenderly stated, but she didn't miss the sound of pain in his voice. Something that sliced her heart up more than seeing it in his eyes and it was a nostalgic feeling of their 'chance' meetings back at Cross Academy, her previous home and when she still lived with her adoptive father, Chairman Cross Kaien.

Tilting her head down and pressing her cheek to her taller counterpart's upper arm, Yuuki felt Kaname kiss the crown of her head. A soothing gesture of his but the air was still far too serious. Had her words struck a well hidden nerve?

The only time that Yuuki had actually stood up and opposed the six foot tall vampire at her side was on behalf of Zero. Kaname accusing the shorter, silver haired teen of being the culprit to an attack on a Day class girl was uncalled for. Zero, though a human turned vampire and on the verge of insanity to bloodlust, only fed off of her. Yuuki was his willing and only victim. Besides that, if Zero was attacking classmates other than her, she would have to go through with her promise to him. But Yuuki thought she knew Zero better than anyone else and was certain Kaname had been out of line accusing the ex-human of such a high crime. Therefore she swore to not speak with him until he apologized to Zero and took off from the Chairman's office in a huff, fighting back tears dragging the five-eight/five-nine silver haired teen behind her.

"Yuuki?" Concern filled Kaname's voice as she sniffed back tears at the old memory, and found that she was looking into naturally heavy-lidded dark auburn eyes. Her blindfold had been removed without her feeling it. "Did I upset you? I didn't mean to." He tried to soothe her, and unlike when she was that tiny girl in the snow storm with no memory, Yuuki knew how to reply this time.

Lifting up her right hand to pet Kaname's cheek, her watering brown eyes shimmering as she looked into his. "No, you didn't upset me, Kaname." A feeble smile came to give reassurance, "But I would love to see this more private place." Time with Kaname alone was the hardest to find, and that was something Yuuki had also grown to understand as Kaname worked on reinstating the monarchy, after destroying the corrupted vampire Council of Elders two years ago, was a highly time consuming thing.

There was a smile that lightened the darker hue of red in Kaname's eyes making them look to be more wine colored than dark burgundy or auburn. "As you wish," Kaname's words were soft again, but Yuuki could still see something keeping his eyes in the dark shades of his irises. There was something that made the tiny prefect wonder what it was prohibiting Kaname to be happy, what secret did he have that he hadn't already told her?


	2. Interruption

**A/N: **_Alright so I have had this chapter done for a while, since before Thanksgiving in the US. The only problem is Arret has had some real-life stuff happen and I'd rather her concentrate on fixing those situations and not worry about some fun things I'm doing with my dirty minded daydreaming._

**FAIR WARNING:**_This chapter and the third chapter (I'll try and finish the fourth one soon, I've had to take some pain killers for spraining my back and I didn't do much of anything besides stare at the back of my eyelids.) have not had an official beta to look over them and correct my major mistakes. Run-on Queen, comma-splices-R-us, and awkward sentences are going to be found in these two chapters._

_Anyways here is the update and thanks to Arret (who I own more than enough gratitude to), Akira 91, and sagittariusleo for your reviews. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Can I ever say no to you?"_ That simple question had been a double edged sword plunged into Kaname's heart. Yes, the Pureblood king was well aware of his darling angel turning his teasing around on him while trying to hide it with that unperfected mask of hers. However, as unperfected as Yuuki's Pureblood mask was at staying calm and apathetic (she was still learning after all), she had done well with the situation dealt to her before the vampires at the joint _peace_ gathering between Vampires and Vampire Hunters. She had made him rather proud that night, the way she requested Zero to let Sara's wrist go, after the annoying _boy_'s intervention of the situation between the elegant serpent and Yuuki's former roommate and best friend, Wakaba Sayori.

Dark burgundy eyes had turned from gazing at the sharp, yet soft features of the Pureblood princess, his queen, before Kaname found himself standing up to move away from her. His mind kept replaying those seven words over and over again, as if there was a broken record inside his skull. Would she once she knew the truth? The truth that even Juuri and Haruka had kept hidden from her while the four of them were living as a happy family; a family that held more love than any Kaname had ever seen in his existence.

Would she continue to love him as she did now? Giving her the truth about his existence, his true identity would be like striping all the pawns from the Chessboard and leaving a powerless king to face whatever wrath the queen would fire in his direction.

Crossing his arms Kaname just stood perfectly still with his eyes looking out of the curtain encased, cracked open window of Yuuki's simply decorated room. To his left, somewhere, was the door to Yuuki's own small lavatory, while on his right was the thick oak interior door which led out to the hallway of their wing; if he were to go out that door turning left led to his larger chambers (the same rooms he had used when 'running' away from the Ichijou estates for a few days in the past), a right turn led to the large double-paned window that had a set of heavy royal blue curtains draped around it, and straight out a mere few feet was a set of double doors that led into the main section of the Aidous' estates.

The furniture inside Yuuki's bedchamber consisted of a four-post, queen size bed with a lilac comforter and white, thousand-count-thread, Egyptian cotton sheets. There were about six plush pillows that were propped up against the headboard hidden under the made up sheets. The only wrinkles on the bedding, he knew existed, were from where they had been sitting. Along with an antique dresser (that held a couple knick-knacks but in the center of it was the prized resin-preserved rose he had given Yuuki nearly three years ago), two nightstands that sat on either side of the Pureblood princess' bed, and an overstuffed, white velvet covered Victorian chair. All the wood that made up the furniture had been constructed from a dark cherry.

All these things though were not able to distract his mind, which had already wandered off to reflect on some serious words shared between Yuuki's adoptive father and himself.

* * *

Watching Yuuki telling her best friend good-bye as Zero stood off to the side with the one responsible for bringing a little lamb into a thriving den of lions, Kaname had already eyed this boy, Kaito, and deemed him to be someone that would be observed closely.

Feeling a fatherly hand clap the tall, twenty-three year old Pureblood's shoulder, Kaname didn't remove his eyes from Yuuki's softly smiling face to peer at the Chairman of Cross Academy.

"It would be wisest for Wakaba Sayori to have an eye kept on her. Vampires opposing the peaceful co-existence or trying to exploit a Kuran's weakness will go for an obvious target." Kaname voiced his warning to the mellow man beside him.

"Yori-chan will be safe at Cross Academy, Kaname-kun. No need to worry about her well being." The blonde man stated coolly, and the underlining tone in Kaien's voice got the taller male to gaze out of the corner of his eye. "I do hope you'll continue to take good care of Yuuki, though. She seems happy Kaname-kun." A single spark of the joyful father figure Cross had played in Yuuki's life lit up the depths of his amber eyes.

One corner of Kaname's mouth twitched upwards as his eyes flickered back to Yuuki, "I could never dream of not taking care of her, Master Hunter Cross."

Knuckles quickly tapped the same spot on the shoulder that had been clapped, "No reason for such a name now, Kaname-kun, not if you do plan on marrying my daughter. We would become family; you, Yuuki, Zero and I."

A low growl rumbled inside of Kaname's chest at that thought, the thought of being family to Zero, but Kaien didn't seem to take note of the animalistic sound as he continued, or the hunter didn't give off the perception of caring. "Although I hold out hope that you and Yuuki would allow me the honor of walking her down the aisle." The cheery tone of the Chairman was still soft so as not to bring attention to their discussion, as the girls were getting slightly animated, and Kaname could only be thankful that the last of the guests leaving were Kaien, Sayori, and the two whelps of hunters.

"What? Would you propose that I call you, Chairman Cross? Yuuki still calls you Chairman, after all, so I don't think _dad_ would be appropriate."

"Hmm, such a dirty strike to one's emotions, Kaname-kun," The legendary hunter muttered, but it was obvious the blond was pulling off a mockery to being offended. That or he was thinking that the physically appearing younger male was taking a jab back for the idea of being even remotely related to someone that he'd rather see suffer the cruelest of deaths.

The smile that had twitched on the corner of the Pureblood's lips pulled up in a crookedly amused smirk. "My apologies, Chairman." With his next words though, Kaname went about addressing the other's inquiry with a more serious tone. "I wouldn't be opposed to you giving Yuuki away…" Kaname hesitated when he looked back to see Yuuki with her head down and her body language told him something had upset her. Narrowing his eyes for the moment his heart went back to the charcoal view he had died with, there was an instant he thought that Zero had possibly said something too low for the elder Kuran to catch, but loud enough for his angel to hear.

"Aidou-senpai is your tutor? That must be bizarre after everything he put you through as Prefect at school." Sayori sounded astounded.

Yuuki's head lifted back up and there was a faint sound of her laughing nervously, "Well, it was at first, but I think I'm doing better with all the subjects." At what Kaname overheard the next second, made his world light back up into color. "And if Aidou-san gets too animated about me failing one. Kaname seems to always show up and can get him to calm back down instantly. I kind of feel sorry for Aidou-san though when it happens." Yuuki laughed lightly.

"Hasn't changed much then for you, has it?"

"What? What is that suppose to mean Yori-chan?" Yuuki had questioned tilting her head slightly to the side emphasizing her inquiry, though it was obvious she had heard what her friend had stated in a rhetorical question.

Turning his attention back to the older man, who stood studying the Pureblood king's profile, "I do still have something I need to tell her, which could make everything change between us." This was the first time Kaname had verbally allowed the man, who had tried to kill Yuuki before her birth, when he had attacked Juuri all those years ago, to see the tip of the still submerged iceberg. "Than again, it could be worse if I don't tell her and we do something she might regret when the truth does come out." Those burgundy orbs had softened with the weight lifting from the soul they protected as the deepest concern the high-class vampire voiced; the inevitable sense of being left alone without a will to live again.

Movement was picked up again from beside him, "Kaname-kun, you've always figured out what is best for Yuuki's well-being since your parents' death. I'm sure there will be wedding bells in the future for the two of you. Just don't make me wait until I'm an old and decrepit man before that time comes. I want tons of pictures to show off to the others." Cross wiggled his finger towards Kaname's face as he was leaving that serious tone and returning to the eccentric man the vampire had grown to know and have a fondness for.

"Yo! The sun is rising, how about we get out of here and head back to the school." Words that made Kaname's blood go straight to boiling just from hearing them. As the surviving Kiryuu had come in with the aura to kill, the territorial Pureblood sliced his eyes towards those of fearless, glowering chips of amethyst.

So much deviance and yet, all Kaname could think of was tearing the boy limb from limb, starting with the toes or fingernails then proceeding inch-by-inch until the boy was a glob of wretched smelling meat sitting on top of a pool of thick, crimson blood. Or maybe the ancient king would go with boiling the boy's blood inside his veins and take immense pleasure in the sound of cracking flesh as fire dried the skin to a husk before turning it into charcoal. The putrid smell of Zero would be well worth suffering through until the scent of his ashes coated Kaname's nasal cavity. Those possibilities of Zero's death had all been played through in the less open Kuran's mind several times.

"That was rude Zero-kun. You would have thought I didn't teach you any manners in all these years." Cross responded to the young hunter with a slight scowl and hands on his hips, but his expression didn't stay hard for too long. "I guess we should be off, Yori-chan is probably exhausted. I hope to speak with Yuuki and you again soon, Kaname-kun."

"Yes, hopefully on good terms too." Kaname added. "Have a good evening, Chairman Cross and a safe trip back home." Kaname bowed his head towards the respectable man and turned his attention back to the girls that were hugging one last time before lifting his voice up enough for human ears to pick up. "Take care of yourself, Sayori-chan."

Sayori's brown eyes moved to look at Kaname and she bowed her head towards him in timid gratitude. "You too, Kaname-senpai," came the reply slightly weak, but Kaname was positive the girl knew yelling back wasn't necessary for him to hear. "Take care and try to write me some, Yuuki." The girls let go of their embrace and Zero pushed Sayori into the car without another word before climbing in himself.

Yuuki's aura was harder to read, but it was evident that she took the lack of words as if given an invisible blow from the hunter's fist.

The Chairman approached the car, gave Yuuki one final hug (if there had been words shared, Kaname hadn't heard them) and slid into the car himself. The last person to move was Kaito, who smirked at Yuuki with a glint in his eyes that made the overprotective brother bristle with the retained power inside him. Moving faster than humans' (and most vampires') eyes could keep up with, Kaname was beside his fiancée with a protective and possessive arm wrapped around her delicate waist as he towered beside her…

* * *

The delicate touch of Yuuki's left hand grasping his arm brought him out of his reverie and Kaname let his eyes drift back to the tiny girl beside him. Some of that waist-length hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her beautiful face, accented by the brunette tendrils of bangs that covered her forehead.

"I didn't mean to…" She had started to apologize and Kaname almost shook his head, but found himself moving to where his left index finger could gentle press down onto those delectable full lips in a means he had used to kindly silence her before.

"Yuuki, you said nothing wrong. So don't apologize." He said it to soothe her unnecessary worry, but there was still a part of him that was reflecting on the 'What ifs' to her reaction upon finding out who he truly was. The older Kuran knew that tonight was the right night to expose Yuuki to the doorway of his past, but she would have to use the key to find out anything more than just his identity, namely the knowledge of previously lovers, his old personality, his style of living; the past he could never atone for but yet he had gotten to live two (almost three, if you subtracted the time away with his work) glorious years with his sun. His angel. His mate/ prospective lover. His fiancée. His queen. _His_ Yuuki.

Upon seeing she didn't really believe such words spoken to her; pressing her cheek against his hand but tilted her still blindfolded eyes down. Kaname lowered his head down to kiss Yuuki on the top of her head. Seeing as he didn't get much of a response from her, and growing a bit worried as he hadn't any recollection to how long his own thoughts had torn him from the present, nimble finger moved to touch the knot on the back of Yuuki's head. With a simple use of his well honed psychic powers the knot undid itself and the silken piece of cloth was pinched between his thumb and index finger before pulling it away from her face. The lesson for her to practice her psychic powers was once more postponed.

Leaning down to look into the young Kuran's distant brown eyes, that only had slight hints of red in them; he became concerned when tears began to well up inside those pools. "Yuuki?" The Pureblood King's questioning voice was heavy with concern, but when she looked at him. Kaname felt his heart constrict.

His first thoughts were her taking a greater offense to his departure of her bed than his own dark thoughts. So his next words were to sooth her, much like he had tried to do back all those years ago in that snow storm. "Did I upset you? I didn't mean to."

Yuuki lifted her hand up and with her feather light touch, petted his left cheek. "No, you didn't upset me, Kaname." She replied with a feeble reassuring smile that eased his mind some. "But I would love to see this more private place." Yuuki had added sounding a bit bolder than she normally was, but it wasn't a request Kaname would ignore. Even if Yuuki just wanted to get out of the house itself.

A small smile came to play on the king's face as he simply replied, "As you wish."

He was about to lean in and kiss her on those inviting lips, but just as they were centimeters from that sweet connection. Kaname picked up on Aidou's annoying presence headed towards them.

_I told him the interruptions were not necessary tonight_. Kaname thought with a glower aimed at the door; restraining from blasting the door to pieces with the aggravation felt held at bay.

Prior to that evening, to keep Yuuki's virtues in place mainly until the truth was out and/or they were married, Aidou had been given discreet orders to come by a couple hours after Kaname and Yuuki's private moments started; unless other orders had already be given out. Some interruptions were unnecessary, but there were times when Aidou's arrival happened to be perfectly timed; granted very frustrating on the sexual scale between both Purebloods with unquenched thirsts and raging hormones.

Raging hormones…he wouldn't mind having some of Yuuki's placid hormones pick up their pace. Maybe he could set a new record on arousing her before Aidou arrived at the door.

The smile that had been playful but thoughtful turned more mischievous as Kaname repositioned himself to standing with his back to the window and lips moved in to administer another sweet kiss upon Yuuki's innocent lips. His arm was able to move freely in the loose grasped it was held in. The Pureblood male's right hand moved to coil around his prospective lover's slender waist, her white cashmere sweater feeling so soft under his touch and allowed the pleasure of feeling a brief shiver of anticipation course down the spine of the petite brunette.

When Yuuki responded to his initial kiss, Kaname's lips pressed harder against hers almost bruising them with force and hunger building inside. Slipping his tongue out to taste the delicacy that was Yuuki's flesh, the Pureblood male's tongue traced the entirety of his fiancée's bottom lip before going to seek access into her mouth.

The access he sought was granted instantly, permitted his tongue to slip inside and explore Yuuki's oral cavity, dueling with her tongue for dominance after feeling the grooves on the roof of the tiny girl's mouth and teasing her right fang; getting it to extend with the playful caresses and a moan to come out of her throat.

Kaname awareness to the feeling of his own fangs elongating and his body responding to the subtle changes inside of Yuuki's was instantaneous. The sound of a loud knock on the opposing side of the door was the key to the older Kuran realizing he had pinned the smaller Pureblood to the wall next to it. Yuuki's arms were wrapped around his neck to help with her suspension above the ground and her fingers gripped onto clumps of his hair for dear life as their passionate kiss deepened. One of his hands gripped Yuuki's right thigh, as her legs wrapped around his waist, as the other hand worked its way up the curves of Yuuki's left side gripping the sweater's material.

"Umm…" Aidou started seemingly aware of some sounds that Kaname hadn't realized were coming from both, Yuuki and himself, but he trailed off as Kaname let out a frustrated growl. The smell of Yuuki's arousal made the Pureblood King's member stir from its relaxed state and it proceeded to hastily awaken by the passing seconds. Kaname couldn't keep himself from rubbing his thumb against the smooth cotton of Yuuki's pink plaid skirt; she was too good to indulge him in his tiny wishes of her. The thought of rocking his hips into Yuuki's was such a strong impulse, but he somehow fought against it.

It was the tiny girl who broke the deep kiss, turning her face away from the door; however, Kaname's lips didn't stop touch her feverish skin. He trailed hot, open mouth kisses down to the crook of Yuuki's neck on her right hand side. Sounds of Yuuki panting got Kaname to toy with her neck a little by very carefully dragging his lengthened fangs across the exposed, pulsing, hot skin. Her heartbeat, even through the sounds of his own racing blood, could be heard skipping inside of Kaname's keen ears.

"Ka…nahh…" Yuuki had started to say something but her hands responded to his teasing by pulling his face closer to her quiver artery in permission, in want, in _need_.

This time there was a slightly bolder knock on the outside of the door. "Kaname-sama, my father…"

Without even thinking about it, Kaname's hand found the door knob and tore his face away from that screaming artery, glowing blood red gems glared out into shocked aquamarine eyes, though they obviously spied the sight presented through the unintentionally offered view of things happening beside the door inside of the young Pureblood's bedroom. Aidou's eyes widened in shock, then instantly adverted from the doorway, face draining of all color before tinting with his embarrassment of finding the Pureblood house guests so intimate, and the obvious scent of lust coming from the room.

* * *

Upon Kaname's sudden response to yank open the door of her room to Aidou's interruption. At first, Yuuki remained as she was (wrapped around Kaname) in a dumbfounded state; wide-eyed and looking at Aidou paling face, until witnessing Aidou's eyes taking in the sight the Pureblood prince presented.

"Aidou, what do you want?" Kaname deadpanned stepping back from pinning Yuuki to the wall, and Kaname moved his other hand up from her hot outer thighs to press against the wall by her head; Yuuki's face burned all the way down from her hairline to the base of her neck in a heated blush of embarrassment, her arms and legs, reacting on their own, let go of their secure hold to her fiancée's body, as if suddenly burned by the contact.

A second later, she found herself in a slightly more embarrassing position before a noble (regardless to the fact Aidou had his back turned to the doorway), with no grace whatsoever, sitting on her hardwood floor and barely missing the toes of Kaname's black dress shoes. Well, embarrassing if she hopped up to a kneeling position where she would be eye level with her beloved's concealed manhood, but for the moment she silently stared at Kaname's long legs, before moving to hide her face from her tutor's back behind the tall Pureblood's knees.

"Umm…my father…umm…said he…" A disheveled Aidou was stammering out agonizingly slow something he was either making up or found it hard to reconnect his memories. Either one, Yuuki could believe, being the sole focus of Kaname's artic glares wasn't something any vampire desired…except for maybe Zero.

As Aidou stammered, Yuuki braved a look upwards, when she sensed a different gaze upon her, into alluring and desiring ruby eyes of her beloved though as a dark eyebrow suggestively quirked upwards in an arch, Yuuki found her mouth sagging open. _Had he just suggested…with his eyes, I do…? _She couldn't even complete the thought before an amused, teasing smirk played upon Kaname's lips and his right hand petted her hair, as if saying he was joking. Even if the younger and seemingly more innocent of the two thought _that_ look and the smoldering gaze stated otherwise.

"Aidou, stop," Kaname firmly order, patience seemingly ended for the blond noble, but Yuuki dually noted his voice held no sign of his unspoken dirty suggestion of what Yuuki could do while she found herself on the floor before him.

Yuuki was back to hiding her face from the open door so she wasn't aware of what Aidou looked like in response to the given order.

"Tell your father, that I've had these next couple days scheduled off, so I can spend time with Yuuki. Courting her like a proper fiancée should. I do not wish to be disturbed once we are in the garden." A thickness seemed to come into the air as Kaname brought the conversation to an end. "Understood?"

"YES! Of course Kaname-sama….um…Apologies…for interrupting!" Aidou stated or rather squeaked out, stumbling over his words towards the end. Yuuki, braving another look gazed towards the noble and noticed that Aidou's wispy, layered honey blond hair looked to be drooping a little in his nervousness. It also seemed that Aidou wasn't going to try and take a gander into the room again to see if the two Purebloods were still entwined or not. Than again, Aidou more than likely had heard her fall to the ground too; so he might have just been avoiding Kaname's bitter glare at the interruption.

Yuuki didn't know and really wasn't going to ask, so instead she plucked a stray piece of lint off of Kaname's pants' leg that caught her eye. When she heard the door shut, gently, Kaname didn't scoot back any further, instead lowered both of his hands down in an offer to help her get back up to her feet.

"Now why did you let yourself fall to the ground Yuuki?" He questioned her once the teen stood flat footed before him again, back pressed to the wall.

She looked up into eyes that had returned to their wine coloring. Hypnotized, as the butterflies fluttered to life inside her stomach, Yuuki couldn't think at first, but there was something that clicked inside her mind and the small Pureblood princess found herself replying with another question of her own instead of her true answer. Dreading what Aidou-san would tell the others in the house or what type of things she would be studying on Monday, after this weekend with Kaname was over.

"What is in the garden?" Her question got that playful smile back to his lips, which made her body respond on its own as if there were no interruption to their privacy. She shook her head to clear the perverse. "Answer my question, Kaname." The brunette vampire tried to sound just as firm in her demand as Kaname had with Aidou, but the young Kuran found herself entranced by smoldering eyes.

"I'd rather show you what is there. Our private getaway, for the time being." a voice of velvet so husky that it caused gooseflesh to cover her arms (again) under the white sweater she wore, which also explained the small flecks of white on Kaname's maroon silk shirt with pearl buttons.

After that interruption with Aidou, she doubt anyone would be coming anywhere near the Purebloods, if not because of whatever Aidou would say or because of the hostile air that remained, but if the nobles thought the two planned on spending the evening consummating their love. Avoiding the area with the two young, hormonal Purebloods was wisest.

"Why are we still in my room then?" She questioned meekly as Kaname's warm breath danced once again on her neck.

"Savoring," he murmured one last time, her lips only formed the word 'Oh', before she felt the warmth leave again and his eyes were on hers. Kaname without breaking eye contact reached out and opened the bedroom door before offering Yuuki his hand. The doe-eyed girl looked down to her bare feet.

"Um, shouldn't I put on some shoes? I mean it is starting to get cold outside." She hesitated, and that was her mistake; even more so by coming up with acting like running around without her shoes on in the cold bothered her.

Kaname let his hand drop and walked over to a small chair to lift up his heavy black trench coat. Holding it inside one hand and reaching out his arms to be on either side of her, the protective Kuran wrapped his willing charge up inside of his coat. "If that doesn't keep you warm. I have a few ideas that might outside." That glint that sparked in those warm wined colored eyes was mischievous and clearly perverted, but not to its full power.

_Why?_ She wondered again.

In a daze, Yuuki came back to reality once she felt the cool night air on her face and could pick up the clear scent of so many beautiful flowers in the Aidous' garden, but there was a sweeter scent in the air, and it wasn't Kaname's blood or the scent she currently was cocooned inside of, but…something else.

_Courting her like a proper fiancée should._ Those words sprang into Yuuki's mind as she was being carried bridal-style through the lush, well maintained gardens surrounding them. Resting her head on her fiancée's shoulder, Yuuki even with her cold feet hanging just barely out of the long coat, sighed with contentment for the second time that evening as she lifted her left hand up to grip Kaname right shoulder and her left fingers peeked out of his coat to pet the fingers curled around her shoulder. Her brown eyes watched Kaname's face as he walked casually towards their destination.


	3. Truth

**FAIR WARNING:**_This chapter has not had an official beta to look over them and correct my major mistakes. Run-on Queen, comma-splices-R-us, and awkward sentences are going to be found in this chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

Her moment of contentment only lasted for a couple heartbeats until the image of Aidou's widen aquamarine irises popped into the swept away teen's mind. Abruptly Yuuki jerked away with almost enough force to dislodge herself from Kaname's strong arms. His grip instinctively tightened around her shoulders and legs, to keep her from falling to the ground again that evening (the first time being inside the Pureblood princess' room), and came to abrupt stop in his flawless, graceful strides.

"What's wrong?" Kaname instantly questioned, the air thickening as the molecules in it began to move more rapidly with kinetic energy; energy so easily controlled by the older Kuran's raw powers and easily manipulated by him. His eyes didn't flicker about to look for any sign of danger on their own, just locked fully upon Yuuki's face for his answer.

As loose strands of Yuuki's hair lifted slightly up from her delicate shoulders with the energy building up in anticipation of countering any attack, the petite brunette shook her head at her future lover. "You. Opening the door when Aidou-san stood outside my room in the hallway! What were you thinking?" As if simply trying to point out the obvious, several minutes after the fact; although, it had just dawned upon the Pureblood princess.

With the young Kuran's words floating in the air, Kaname closed his eyes, Yuuki figured to will down his suddenly lethal aura, but she began to shake gently in her fiancée's arms as he exulted softly. "I was wondering when you would bring that up. It took you a little longer than I thought it would."

Feminine brown eyes narrowed, "Not my fault. You're very distracting..." a forefinger lifted from under the heavy coat's sleeve to point at the flawless alabaster face of her savior.

"I'll take that as a complement." Kaname interrupted while opening his eyes and Yuuki pursed her lips, which drew brief attention to them from her perceptive love, and let her finger drop back down before she crossed her arms.

"You know Aidou-san saw us in..." what type of position where they in at that time. Her face lit up with a burning blush at the memory of feeling Kaname pressing her against the wall; His lips hungrily pressing against hers in blinding passion. Yuuki quickly continued, pushing the arousing thoughts back. "He could be telling Akatsuki-san and Ruka-san about it now…or could be starting some other story." The failing attempt of expressing frustration waned this close to the man that always made thinking straight hard for the tiny female vampire.

"He saw nothing that compromised anyone's character." The words flowed sternly from Kaname's lips, in a classic straight forward answer on the matter Yuuki was addressing and full of his undying confidence in knowing facts.

"How do you know? My skirt was…" a deeper shade of pink tinted Yuuki's cheeks as her mind thought about where her fiancée's very skilled hands had been before the moment was broken. The petite, blushing girl continued, "ruffled…and you didn't…"

"Yuuki," again he interrupted the torn between bashful and growing frustrated girl, "You were not exposed in any fashion. The only location, in which your skirt was displaced, happened to be where I stood. However, if Aidou had taken another twenty seconds…your skirt would have been…in a more compromising position." There was a hint to something more to that statement; though Kaname sounded slightly ashamed by this admission Yuuki couldn't help her response.

"What about waiting for marriage?" She squeaked balking back some more in his secure grasp.

One of his perfect dark brows arched, being only visible through the part in his silken bangs, "You wrapped you legs around me…"

"You lifted me up!" Yuuki sounded almost panicked in the recollection. She was still the naïve one in these situations; the innocent, though her mind had traveled down the paths of fantasy thinking with the lust for flesh and not just the potent blood she craved from her fiancée.

"I would never do anything to hurt you physically, Yuuki. Or go against your wishes." The tall, proud Pureblood couldn't promise not hurting her mentally or emotionally, not until after she knew the truth that had yet to come from his lips.

There was a heartbeat's pause as those brown eyes roamed over Kaname's serious face, she had picked up that keyword used and it was a heartbeat more before the tiny vampire spoke again. "Kaname set me down, please."

"You have no shoes on."

"I've walked around outside before without shoes." She retorted defensively, but saw the glimmer of what she had been seeing all night in her beloved's burgundy orbs. Her expression softened, "Kaname? Wh-why are you lo-looking so sad tonight?" The teen questioned her twenty-three year old heart-throb.

"Seiren, please put Yuuki's shoes on her feet for me." Kaname called out, avoiding the question as he normally did until it was time he felt the question should be answered.

From an out of season, ancient Sakura tree a lithe and silent figure jumped down on the cobblestone walkway that broke off from the main path that Kaname currently held Yuuki on. Moving with such a painful grace, the chin-level bobbed pale lavender-gray headed vampire approached holding a pair of four-inch pin-heeled shoes in her hands. No words came from the strict looking noble, only her head bowed towards both Kurans, Yuuki being the only one watching her.

Dim gray eyes showed no warmth, but locked upon the ends of the coat where they laid sights on bare dangling feet. Sliding the shoes on, without even having to touch Yuuki's ankles as Seiren fastened the straps securely, the dour guard bowed once more.

"Anything else, my liege?" a voice that matched her eyes, cold and monotone, but edgy and fierce in its chilling smooth tone flowed from unpainted, stern lips.

"Keep Hanabusa and the others away from us tonight." Serious eyes never moved from Yuuki as Kaname slowly lowered the arm that held up his darling girl's legs to the ground, his other arm not giving up its hold on her shoulders.

"As you wish." Seiren was gone after that breath, receiving her orders the pale lavender-gray headed guard was once again concealed in a way Yuuki still couldn't believe possible. Seiren was able to blend into her surroundings so well, she could become invisible to even the Purebloods' senses; it stood to show why Kaname would keep her around as an extra set of eyes.

"How does she disappear like that?" Yuuki curiously asked unintentionally having witnessed the slight good-bye bow of the noble before her figure had disappeared into thin air.

"Seiren had some special training." Kaname replied simply, but from the perplexed look on Yuuki's face added standing back to his full height after Yuuki's shoed feet were settled. "I don't know all the specifics, but rest assured, you're not the only one that Seiren can conceal her whereabouts from." A twinge of aggravation or amusement (Yuuki wasn't sure) was presented to the Pureblood female in that level tone of the older male.

Tilting her head to one side, Yuuki looked up towards Kaname's sharp featured face and proceeded to bite down on the left side of her lower lip. There was still so much the tiny vampire princess needed to learn, after two years she just barely knew the basic vampire knowledge, the stuff children were taught! She was failing miserably as a vampire, almost to the degree she did as a human, Yuuki couldn't absorb knowledge as quickly as what _she_ felt she should; although she had retained a lot of information Kaname had personally taught her.

Yes, she had kept enough of her flaws from springing to life at the ball, but she was only present for less than twenty minutes before Aidou told her Kaname had assigned a room for her to go and speak with Yori. She missed her best friend so much; Yuuki's person of understanding things that were not easy to tell to another, not even Kaname as he had his own opinions about things and wouldn't voice ones that he thought would insult Yuuki.

_Yori._ Yuuki mentally sighed at just thinking about her friend's name. How was she? Did Yori have more problems with Zero after what happened here? The Chairman seemed to use Yori to fetch his lone Prefect every time Zero disappeared; her best friend had told the young Pureblood this…

"Yuuki?" her name was a soft murmur that drifted into her ears and snapped the brunette from her reverie.

There was an index finger hooked under her chin that tilted her soft face upwards, her eyes meeting with Kaname's concerned orbs.

"Are you alright?"

With the most loving of touches Yuuki brought one hand up to caress the one she endeared upon his cheek. "I'm waiting for your other answer, Oni-Kaname." There was no reason to try and hide that she was concerned, that her mind had traveled down a path it shouldn't have. Thinking of a life that had never truly been hers even though it gave her an experience little could know, but at the same time those experiences robbed her of moments that could have been used to keep Kaname from being in his silent pain. Something she blamed herself for causing him.

His eyes widened for a surprised second, which got Yuuki to tilt her head over her opposing right shoulder, rolling her chin inside of his loose hold. Kaname's face seemed to harden for a moment, as if he was truly contemplating on telling her what she wanted to know.

Stepping forward, Yuuki buried her face into the dark silk that hid Kaname's fine chest; a finely toned chest that had been exposed to her by glimpses through loose buttons or in the past passionate make-out sessions that permitted roaming hands to go places that remained, disappointedly, above the waist. Kaname let go of Yuuki's chin only to thread her thick brown tresses through his fingers as he held onto her tightly; his strong hands stroking her head and rubbing her fragile feeling shoulder.

Yuuki wanted to ask him why he seemed to be avoiding the current answer she sought, but as her hands drifted over his back to rest on her tall prince's shoulder blades. There was an obvious amount of high tension in that firm bunching of muscles, no doubt all caused by this apprehension to the answer she had asked for.

Squeezing him gently in her tiny arms, Yuuki felt a sickening feeling begin to flutter to life in her stomach as Kaname's arms responded to her gesture with a reciprocating tightening. The feeling of his lips upon the top of her head and the tip of his nose before the phantom movement of the taller Kuran was felt for him to rest his cheek upon the spot he had just kissed. There was something wrong with this embrace.

Something that made Yuuki feel like her throat was closing in on itself. Something that made her have flashbacks to all those times when she had been in one of Kaname's embraces before he left the Cross residence, when he was preparing to leave and didn't know when he would return to see her next, but this one had a completely different feel to it. In those past embraces she felt reluctance in him before he left, even as a small human child she had felt that, but this time that reluctance seemed heavier, stronger and something that was much more frightening to think.

The delicate arms constricted and Yuuki felt a pearl button or two press indentions into her forehead as she tried to fight back those inevitable tears pooling up into her caring brown eyes. Uneasiness clenched her stomach in a tight grasp and twisted it with the fear the petite brunette vampire hoped was just something she happened to be making up in her mind - that heavy feeling inside the barrier of arms she currently stood in.

That hope was diminished greatly when Kaname's ever steady heartbeat seemed to be even slower, almost like she could hear that beautiful pumping organ breaking inside her fiancée's solid chest. Her hands bunched up the silk material under them as the taller Kuran pulled the younger one in painfully more. Yuuki felt like she should have been able to amalgamate into Kaname, if it were possible, within this proximity.

Breathing happened to be constricted, but the Pureblood female felt deathly afraid of what was making the air seem so cold, what was causing her the uneasy feeling, and why her fiancée seemed to be telling her a final good bye. Something that was only further felt when Kaname's lips touched the crown of her head again and steady hands were placed upon her shoulders as the stronger vampire pulled out of her grasp.

Yuuki's arms went limp at the feeling of being pushed away. She could feel a cold settling into her body that wasn't diminished at all by the heavy coat that had been held up by Kaname's hands on her shoulders. The tiny, inexperienced vampire didn't want to look up into the gateways to her beloveds' soul. An indescribable fear of seeing nothing in those auburn depths was paralyzing the female Kuran.

_You don't have to tell me. You don't have to tell me. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!_ Yuuki was suddenly thinking with vigor unlike anything else the teen had ever felt. Her mouth unable to move, but it seemed either her face was spelling out her thoughts or there was some strangling noise coming from her throat as the feeling of a critical eye sweeping over her could be felt.

"You deserve to know the truth that has been hidden from you for so long, Yuuki." Kaname's voice seemed dead. "I don't want you having any regrets..."

"Regrets?" Yuuki's voice was so very soft she didn't even know she had spoken at first. "What type of regrets could there be with you?" Her face tilted up to look into the apathetic countenance of the older, more powerful Pureblood.

"Regrets that I have feared you would feel should we be more involved or intimate than what we have already dared to be." His eyes were stony in there dark auburn or maybe she would think of the coloring in them to be an unpolished garnet, a red that could be darker than burgundy in the rawest state.

"What regrets?" The tears were spilling out of her liquor colored eyes, there seemed to be suddenly no moon in the night sky, everything seemed so dark, almost like her own personal sun was being blotted out. "Onii-sama, please tell me why it feels like you're walking away from me again. I don't want to go back into the unknown, into darkness without you. Tell me what it is weighing down your soul!" The proper etiquette of a Pureblood was lost as Yuuki let her tears strangle out some of her words, but the full message would have been received by her perceptive loved one, her only family.

His hand, so very cold, to the point were Yuuki thought it would freeze her face with the faint touch, moved up to delicately brush the free flowing tears off of her splotching face. Yuuki felt her bottom lip quiver, but with a soft kiss, a fatal good-bye kiss, every muscle in the tiny vampire tensed. No warmth tingling in her muscles, no uncontrollable lightning wreaked havoc on her nervous system, no searing passion in her veins, or unconditional love, absolutely nothing but a depressing chill (that made Yuuki's heart crumble) passed through her body when their lips connected.

The only reason the tiny girl, breaking before the one that her heart desired, didn't crumble to the ground was because her vampire body became a statue. She was rigid as if death had settled into her being and Yuuki was looking at Kaname's painfully handsome face with unblinking eyes.

"Yuuki," his voice was strained, too faint to be carried on the wind, this was just as painful for him as it was for her; Yuuki could _feel_ it, but yet Kaname wasn't letting his broken emotions show on his trained face. "There has been something hidden from you. Since you were born…I can't…" Kaname closed his eyes and flexed his jaw.

Yuuki watched his Adam's apple bob in restraint as her adored was keeping everything bottle up. There were so many torn pieces of the tiny Pureblood. One part of her wanted to reach up and pull her prince's face down into the crook of her neck, pet his head and tell him everything was alright. Another wanted to shake him and order for him to just spit out whatever it was he had to share with her, it couldn't be as bad as this current feeling of abandonment. A third part was telling her to run, this was too much heartache for her to handle. But the loudest of several more was telling her to just stand there and wait for it. Not that she had much choice, Yuuki stood frozen stiff, she could only unconsciously blink and breath agonizing shallow breathes.

Kaname's eyelids lifted up and his gaze was boring into her blemished, bleak face. She was dead; a gentle breeze was all that it would take to shatter her rigor mortis filled body into crystals.

"Yuuki, knowledge is the most powerful weapon anyone can hold. It has destroyed civilizations in the past. It can make the strongest of men cry." He paused again, his hands resting on her shoulders. "It also has no expiration date and can come back with the dead."

Yuuki was lost, but again, she wasn't all that good at absorbing information on the first round. Keen ears locked onto every word though and went about burning them to her memory so she could try and break them down later, after this numbness left her; if the numbness would ever leave her and let her brain function some.

"Why are you leaving me?" She croaked it out in a voice that sounded so foreign to her own ears.

Again, shock came to those unpolished garnet orbs, "I'm not leaving you, Yuuki."

"You lie." Same dead tone.

Kaname pursed his lips to where they formed a thin, serious line. Several minutes seemed to pass. "I love you more than anything else in this world, Yuuki. You are my reason for living. You're my queen and angel. My sun, the brightest star in the sky to me, and yet…" Kaname moved to kneel before Yuuki, to look up towards her face and not cause her to look up to him. She was going to be his judge he was subjugating himself to her, and yet she wasn't even aware of it.

The movement boggled her mind more with his spoken words. _What are you getting at, Onii-sama?_ Was the only thought her numbed mind could formulate. Her mind was only able to process the name she had called her mate-to-be in early years of her life and for two years before promising to call him by his given name. "Onii-sama?" The word was a labored breath.

"Please, call me by my given name, Yuuki. I do not deserve that title." There was no feeling of him taking her dead hand into his cold hold, but she could see that her pale flesh was encased tenderly inside of Kaname's.

_Why?_ She thought and evidently spoke as the numb Pureblood was receiving an answer.

"I'm not your brother, dear one. I'm…"

Yuuki's head was shaking fervently. She couldn't hear anything else. _"I'm not your brother. I'm not your brother. I'm not your brother."_ These were the only words that echoed inside her skull. The first try she made to lift her hand out of Kaname's found resistance, but with a third attempt she was able to dig her nails into her scalp. Those words were becoming deafening as the echoes grew louder.

"How? Why? What? Stop!" Yuuki closed her eyes and tried to shake out the words.

"Yuuki…"  
"Don't. Stop talking." She interrupted finding her voice no more put together than the whisper it was earlier. "You are my Kaname-Oniisama. I remember that. I _KNOW_ that is true." Yuuki looked at him with conviction in her burning eyes, eyes that touched faintly into the red spectrum of the Kuran mix of red-brown irises.

His head shook, "No, Dearest. Our parents…"

"Our parents? You're claiming Okaa-sama and Otou-sama and yet you say you're not my brother?" Her frustration was building again, but then a haunting idea formed in her head. "Was I not…"

"No, Yuuki you are very much their daughter. I'm not their true son. I'm the Kuran Ancestor, resurrected by Rido after he destroyed your true brother's soul." Kaname felt himself state in a far more deadpanned tone than what had been used on Aidou inside the house, but rushed in an elegant fashion to prohibit any interruptions.

The princess blinked. She stood there and blinked again. "Wh-wh-what?"

"I was raised to be your brother. To live beside you as if I was your true sibling." His voice was softer, a bit warmer, still pained.

"Wh-what?"

"You're in shock." He lifted a hand up to touch her arm and yet Yuuki pulled back faster than she even thought she could. There was already ten feet between them. She could see the pain etched into his face as his hand lowered back down.

That pain that had just been hinting in his eyes all evening and, even before now, got moments to flash before her eyes. Inside her bed chambers of the Aidous' estates when he told her he was savoring. He was savoring her scent, the scent of her flesh and blood or was it the scent that came from the warmth that thinking of Kaname could bring out of the tiny vampire. His hug and the kisses, had the ancestor predicted she would never let him touch her again.

Gut wrenching pain made her double over with waves of nausea, the cold air of the night nipping at the tiny teen could be felt and recollection of Kaname's heavy coat dropping from the teen's shoulders in her sudden escape came back. The need to vomit was something Yuuki felt strongly, but fought back the waves as her mind abandoned everything but reason. There were so many questions and yet, she didn't know where to start.

The first thing the petite vampire did actually do was crumble to the path, knees hitting the ground as tears of silent anguish streamed. Yuuki didn't know what she was really crying for, maybe it was the bother that she didn't know, was it the fact she had been living a completely lie since she was born? More questions bombarded her mind, but nothing was clearer than the feeling of being completely alone. Was there anyone in her life that hadn't lied to her?

Her parents had lied to her by keeping Kaname's true identity hidden. Kaname had lied to her constantly, to keep her "safe". Zero had lied to her also, hiding his transformation into a vampire from her for four years. The Chairman, had kept her true family and true self a secret from her along with Zero's condition since day one. Yori…had Yori lied to her about anything?

No, Yori was the only _person_ that hadn't lied to her…so far. Aidou and the others couldn't completely be trusted on what they said; they had known Kaname during the time that she couldn't be near him and she couldn't know him. They were more aware of Kaname's traits (so she irrationally thought) than she was, and more loyal to him due to that. Yet, there was a sudden question that popped into her head.

"Do they know?"

There was silence then a soft reply. "Does who know what?"

"Does Aidou-san and the others know the truth?" Yuuki questioned, letting her tears dry up some as she peered over towards Kaname's frigid, kneeling form.

He looked right at her, unmoving, "No. Aidou doesn't, but his father, Ichijou, Ichiru-kun, and Kiryuu-kun, to a degree, know the truth. Sara-san seems to know as well." Aggravation leaked into his mellow tone with the last two names.

"Zero! Zero knew before I did?" This bit of information was irksome. How could Zero, someone Kaname obviously loathed and held jealousy towards, know about this identity before her!

"I told him, 'I only would have been happier if I was born your true brother'. If he knows my true identity; he took that knowledge from Ichiru-kun." It was the explanation that Kaname gave with ease as he looked at Yuuki across their separating distance.

Tears stained her red splotching, porcelain face, brown eyes showed her mixture of rage, frustration, and hurt, dark eyebrows were furrowed together and yet as she looked at her kneeling prince ten feet away…Yuuki tilted her face away from him. She was being selfish in her anguish.

There were images of how she, as a tiny child in her parents' home, wondered why her brother was so sad looking while reading his books. The answer was given out to her in full, with agonizing moments and yet, sitting back on her ankles, the Pureblood just couldn't help but feel the pull she had towards the man in the garden with her.

Tilting her head down, her thick long locks formed a curtain between the couple, concealing her face and thoughts from her…her ancestor. Kaname was giving her time, she knew that was something they had plenty of and as she sniffled, banishing some tears from her cheeks with a quick swipe or two. The girl realized her mind was continuing to do some reasoning of its own.

The memories she got from Kaname when she drank his blood, memories with images from times long since gone. His distance from the others; was that a side effect from being detached from the world around him…wait, he had said something about being resurrected, so…

Yuuki stole a look towards Kaname and saw he hadn't moved, the older Kuran was just as much of a statue in the middle of the path as she was. The tall vampire looked at the ground with an unreadable expression in his garnet eyes and face. Kaname had been dead before; this the Pureblood female was certain of.

The girl found herself standing. Things slowly falling into place, though she knew (from the many lessons she had with Hanabusa) that the Kuran Ancestor was the first Pureblood vampire, the first king, these were still just clicking. The things that fell into place was the words that Kaname had said in the past that didn't make any sense and his memories, which had only been thought of to be sad dreams or horrible nightmares.

Finding her mind replaying the fight between Kaname and Zero with Bloody Rose transformed back at Cross Academy, the way Kaname could command Bloody Rose's vines to disentangle him, leapt to the forefront of the teen's mind. He had said he was the gun's master, and yet Yuuki had never seen Kaname touch Bloody Rose except for the horrifying moments that Zero had it aimed at their senpai or a member of the Night Class. He was the master of the gun from another time, or…was he its creator?

And then the knowledge of Artemis that Kaname had, she reasoned back at the academy it was because the Dorm Leader had learned about the anti-vampire weapons and wanted to be aware of what the school guardians wielded. But now a new possibility crossed her mind, if he helped create Bloody Rose, then wouldn't Kaname have helped with other weapons against vampires.

With sluggish movement Yuuki inched closer towards Kaname, a couple feet from him she squatted down (like a girl in a miniskirt should when picking something up from the ground) to pick up the carelessly discarded trench coat and proceeded to close the distance between them. Shaking the dirt off of the long coat, Yuuki draped it over her arm before she stood right in front of the multi-titled, kneeling Kuran at her feet.

Face stained with moist tracks from her tears, Yuuki was only glad not to be wearing any make-up, for the stains would have been worse, Kaname still hadn't lifted his head up to look at her. The Pureblood princess felt the silent despair in the air and though her body was so cold and yet numb to feelings, there was still no way she would ever be able to ignore this pull she had towards her fiancée; who looked the most broken she had ever seen him in her entire life.

Finding she didn't want to set Kaname's coat on the ground again, she lifted it up and slid her arms into the sleeves. The coat swallowed the tiny brunette again, but this time she felt the whole presence of the long article of clothing, the hem of the coat skirted the ground and she had to bundle up the sleeves to even get her hands out of the cuffs, but once Yuuki became situated inside the long coat she lifted Kaname's face up.

Those garnet eyes looked at their judge gazing into them, and then they were concealed behind alabaster lids line in thick, black lashes. Kaname let his head rest in Yuuki's hands; as the Purebloods held this silent judging moment, the youngest one just stared at the apathetic face of her beloved elder.

With the new knowledge given to her about her future husband from the source it hurt, but she knew that Kaname was trying to tell her someone wanted to drive a wedge between them. Maybe not so out right, but it was there; and she only needed to inquire further for the prince…er…king to answer the bubbling question.

If there was anything the teen girl didn't need the answer to, it happened to be who were the rare few you could trust? Although her fiancée constantly lied to her, her life was most precious to him than anyone else and so Kaname was trustworthy through and through along with those they mainly resided with. Even if she wouldn't tell them her secrets like she did with some to Yori.

There was something that her heart also told her, that just because Kaname gained a new title, one that made her wonder about experiences that had to have happened in his previous life (she wouldn't exist if they hadn't) but that didn't affect the man he was now. If it did, it had shaped him into being the caring figure she saw growing up, in the Kuran Manor and as the human child on occasions at Cross Academy.

"My beautiful and kind Kaname." The petite brunette murmured and watched as his eyes opened to look at her again. Yuuki shook her head and as her eyes shimmered, lips leaned in towards their mates to touch briefly. Nuzzling his nose tenderly with her own after the faint kiss, Yuuki felt Kaname's left hand resting on her bent waist, "I'm in love with your kind soul and heart, not what you happen to be called."

As Yuuki spoke she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the soft, smooth surface of Kaname's. "You have to stop hiding things from me though, how can I trust you if I think you're hiding something important from me."

The older Kuran didn't say anything, not until the little judging one caressed the immovable cheek just to find dampness from a few stray tears. Maybe they had been Yuuki's or they were Kaname's; the princess would never know and she didn't care to find out who was the culprit. The young Pureblood was just happy to know there was not rouge snot running out of her nose marring her loved one's clean countenance.

"I'll answer anything else I have the answers for." His voice was far from being the confident tone that was solely the one Yuuki knew to be Kaname's.

"I don't seek any more answers tonight, Onii-sa…Kaname." The corners of Yuuki's lips stretched upwards. "But perhaps we can still go to the private get away that smells inviting." The teen found herself adding in a soft laugh, "You are not courting me, as you said you would tonight." At least, the girl was certain this wasn't the type of courting that had been in the plan.

Kaname, despite everything, found himself giving out a light chuckle at her words. This time when the older lips found the more youthful ones, there was returning warmth and it caused Yuuki to feel like the ice started to crack - much like her human shell did back in her re-awakening.

"I must be a great disappointment to you as a fiancée."

"If I recall, I'm the horrible fiancée." She retaliated jokingly, letting his warm breath thaw her chilled lips. If she wanted to be mean, Yuuki could always request going back into the large mansion and finding the hidden big screen TV and forcing Kaname to watch a 'Chick Flick' with her. Poking at him every time he fell asleep with her pressed against him, held close in his arms, cuddling on the couch. That was until he pinned her against the couch and the movie moved far from her mind.

"I'll never live those words down will I?" The question came out before another soft kiss, but this one was held between the two, lingering for a moment longer than the previous two in the last five minutes.

"I won't kill you either, Kaname. Those are the words you won't be able to live down." Yuuki realized that both of their voices hadn't rose above a whisper and neither sounded any less hoarse than two having cried for some time.

Among those words spoken, Yuuki found herself pulled down onto Kaname's bent knee and he was hugging her to himself. Coiling her arms around his neck the teen found her face pressing into the crook of her loved one's neck and his face was pressed into her shoulder.

There were no words for a few hundred cricket chirps. Not knowing she had shed a few more tears until Kaname's thumb brushed them from her face, Yuuki could see where there was remains of glistening moisture on Kaname's pained mask, but his dark eyes showed no evidence of any weeping.

"I do have something I would like to give you, tonight. However, dearest, I want you to know this was the darkest truth I held from you. The last of my great secrets, I was afraid of telling you due to my fear of how you would react, and in all honesty this wasn't even a possibility I had thought of."

Yuuki wrinkled her forehead in concentration, "If this wasn't a possibility, me being understanding than why everything in my room and why the secluded location?" She asked in honest curiosity.

"I planned on telling you about my identity after I gave you my gift, and, before you inquire, the blindfold was going to be something for training your powers." He smiled as if remembering how Yuuki had looked when asking her question about the blindfold being removed. "I would have made you take it off with your mind." Answering Yuuki's question, before she even could think it.

"But, we are still working on my control of the elements tied to emotions." She grumbled.

"One of the reasons I need to be home with you; to help you harness that raw power bubbling inside, though it is slowly spiking up to its true strength. I worry about you a lot when I'm away Yuuki." He confessed, taking her from his knee and standing up in a singular swift motion.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Aidou-san and the others won't let anything happen to me when you're away. Aidou-san flips out over everything, and Akatsuki-san with Ruka-san keeps him from being too obsessive over me. On top of that, I'm not a child anymore Kaname, I do not need guardians watching me."

"No, you're not a child, Yuuki, you're a Pureblood princess that is to be the Pureblood Queen. You're priceless to me, you should know that, and Aidou knows how I feel about your safety. Besides, you are still like a toddler with your powers." Kaname countered her statements with his own, before going to a different subject.

"When I have more time off, I'd like for us to go somewhere. I want to get you out and let you know you're not a prisoner anywhere Yuuki. As I feel that is what I'm doing to you, keeping you as a prisoner while protecting you like our parents tried to, and even teach you things that can't be learned from books or loud-mouth, blond genius nobles."

"Be nice to Aidou-san." Yuuki giggled (having been speechless through Kaname's words, and looking ashamed at being compared to a toddler again) at the last comment. How long had Kaname been trying to get time away from the hunters and the nobles? She had almost given up hope but maybe they would be able to have a honeymoon; someplace that wasn't their family home, Cross Academy (though she would love to see the old place again), and Aidou's family estates.

Kaname lightly smiled at the light hearted sound Yuuki gave off, and then slid his hand down to take up hers. "Only if you let me guide you onward, I'll consider it." It was his proposition and Yuuki tilted her head downward, a half-hearted smile on her face, before looking back up towards him to reply with:

"Lead the way, Kaname."


End file.
